Si tú no estás
by AliNavgo
Summary: T.K. se marcha, y Hikari no sabe qué hacer...


Si tú no estás

Por: Ali Navgo

No quiero estar sin ti,

Si tú no estás aquí, me sobra el aire.

Estaba deshecha, no sabía qué pensar, ni siquiera sabía porqué se sentía así. Aunque, bien hubiese podido decir que cuando uno de tus mejores amigos te dice: "Me iré a vivir a Francia", la noticia te resulta impactante; saber que no lo verás tan seguido, que será más difícil comunicarse, que lo extrañarás muchísimo… pero esto era diferente.

Cuando Mimi se había ido a los Estados Unidos, ella se había sentido triste, pero ahora sentía una sensación de vacío que no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad.

-¡Por Dios, Hikari! Él no morirá, lo verás cuando venga a visitar Japón- dijo una dulce voz mientras unas manos intentaban levantarla de la cama-. No entiendo porqué te pones tan triste… ¿es acaso que tienes un mal presentimiento?

-No, no pasa nada de eso, hermano, es sólo que…

-Hikari, Taichi, tienen visitas- la interrumpió la voz de su madre, mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Taichi acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.

-Soy yo- susurró una voz muy familiar.

No quiero estar así

Si tú no estás, la gente se hace nadie.

-¡Hola Daisuke!- gritó Taichi mientras salía a saludar a su amigo.

-Hola, Taichi, Hikari!, ¿cómo están?

-Bien gracias, ¿qué se te ofrece?-Taichi invitó a Daisuke a sentarse en la sala, mientras Hikari se arrinconaba en el sillón más alejado de ellos.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Ken, Miyako y yo, pensamos que como TK se va a Francia, pues hay que hacerle una fiesta de despedida…

Se va… despedida… sólo escuchar las palabras le hacían estremecerse.

-… será mañana, pero necesitamos que alguien se lo lleve de casa de su papá- dijo Daisuke.

-Supongo que lo hará Yamato- arguyó Taichi.

-No: él tiene que estar en su casa, para que nos reciba, así que necesitamos a otra persona… y- él miró al suelo mientras Taichi sonreía ampliamente y ella se impresionaba al escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo- Miyako propuso que fuera Hikari…

Si tú no estás aquí, no sé

Qué diablos hago amándote

Hikari estaba muy desconcertada, no sabía si tendría el valor de llevarse a Takeru de casa de su padre y entretenerlo una hora y media, estando ellos dos solos, mientras los demás arreglaban todo para la fiesta. ¿Cómo darle la cara ésa vez, sabiendo que sería una de las últimas ocasiones en que pasaría algo así? Ya no estarían juntos en mucho tiempo, pero era una oportunidad que le causaba agonía.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Takeru quien se reuniera con su madre y abuelo en Francia, por qué no Yamato? Mejor aún, ¿por qué no se iban todos a vivir a Japón?, así jamás dejaría de verlos… de verlo a él.

Cepilló su cabello y lo dejó caer sobre sus hombros descubiertos. Lo había dejado crecer, porque una vez, cuando estaban todos reunidos, Takeru había elogiado el cabello de Miyako. Le gustaban las chicas con cabello largo.

No sabía qué ponerse. Definitivamente no se vestiría como siempre, pero, ¿qué podía usar? Un vestido alegre que tratara de esconder su tristeza, eso se pondría.

Sacó de su armario un vestido blanco con rosa, corto y de tirantes, sencillo y elegante a la vez. Se vistió y salió con dirección a casa del padre de TK, a enfrentar una amarga despedida, a enfrentarlo…

Si tú no estás aquí, sabrás

Que Dios no va a entender porqué te vas

-¿Hikari?- su voz la turbó, y su rostro confundido cambió para ofrecerle una sonrisa cálida, de las que sólo él podía tener- ¡hola!, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a… a… a invitarte a tomar un helado- susurró al fin. Se sentía extraña y para colmo de males, sentía cómo su rostro se sonrojaba con rapidez, así que inclinó la cabeza y se culpo por lo que le estaba pasando. Siempre se había controlado, ¿por qué ahora era diferente?

-Te ves muy bonita con ese vestido- susurró él, sin mirarla a los ojos, para alivio de Hikari, él sólo miraba el helado que parecía disfrutar.

-Gracias- dijo ella con el rostro más rojo que nunca, ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? Se volvieron a quedar en un silencio sepulcral.

Acabaron el helado y salieron a caminar. Llegaron a un parque, él se sentó en un columpio y con una sonrisa la invitó a sentarse en el que estaba a su lado.

Había algunos niños a su alrededor, que jugaban en las resbaladillas, mientras que ellos dos sólo se quedaban en silencio.

Eso jamás hubiera pasado hace un año, pero algo había cambiado entre los dos, más en ella. Él seguía igual que la vez en que se habían reencontrado en la escuela primaria. Seguía igual de tierno, noble y tranquilo. Pero ella… ella se comportaba diferente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el cariño que sentía por Takeru, había cambiado… pero, y el, ¿qué sentía él?

-Hikari… hay algo que…- miró al suelo y suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que hay algo que debo decirte antes de irme mañana, yo…

-¡¿Mañana?... ¿te vas mañana?

-Sí, mi avión sale a las ocho de la mañana, pero…

-Lo siento, no lo sabía- dijo ella mirando instintivamente su muñeca. Vio el reloj y…

-Kari yo te…

-¡Es muy tarde!- gritó ella impresionada al notar que hacía media hora que tenían que haber estado en casa de TK.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- preguntó él mientras le seguía el paso, ya habían salido del parque.

-No, mejor vamos a tu casa, quiero saludar a Yamato- mintió ella mientras él lo notaba en su tono de voz.

-Si tú quieres…

No quiero estar sin ti,

Si tú no estás aquí, me falta el sueño.

El vacío crecía conforme ellos caminaban.

Él no había dicho nada desde que habían salido del parque y ella… ella cada vez se sentía más triste.

Hikari ya estaba enterada de que TK se iría a Francia, lo sabía desde que se lo había dicho Daisuke, lo cual le había…, no estaba segura, pero creía que eso la había hecho enojar. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho él?, ¿por qué se había tenido que enterar por Motomiya? Era obvio.

Simplemente, él, Takeru, no la consideraba la amiga que antes había sido, y por eso no creía necesario decírselo en persona, por eso había sido Daisuke quien se lo había dicho.

Antes pensaba que Takashi la quería, por la constante guerra que había entre él y Motomiya, aunque eran muy escasas las veces en que TK lo demostraba. Pero ahora… ahora jamás discutían o competían por llamar su atención, y fue así como descubrió que todo cambiaía.

Realmente no sabía lo que sentía. No estaba segura de que le gustara Takeru, pero si así era, debía decidirse ese día, porque dentro de algunas horas él se iría y la dejaría sola.

-Llegamos…

No quiero andar así

Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos cuando Takeru abrió la puerta y en un parpadeo, todos se habían abalanzado sobre de él y lo habían llenado de abrazos y regalos adentrándolo en el festejo.

Hikari se resignó. No habría manera de estar a solas en esa fiesta llena de personas.

Decidió ir a beber algo. Se sentía tan sola. Todos estaban platicando alegremente, ¿cómo podían estar tan felices?, ¿qué acaso no se daban cuenta de que Takeru se iría al siguiente día y no lo volverían a ver en mucho tiempo? ¿Qué acaso no entendían que TK la dejaría con un vacío por dentro cuando se fuera, cuando la dejara sola?

Miyako pareció darse cuenta de la soledad de Hikari, porque abandonó su cómoda posición bajo el brazo de Ken, quien platicaba con Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato y él, Takeru.

-¿Te sientes mal Kari?- preguntó Inoue.

-No, no es eso- susurró esbozando la mejor de las sonrisas que podía ofrecer en ese momento y miró en dirección al grupo en que se encontraba su hermano, con una sensación de anhelo, que realmente no era para Taichi.

-Es por Takeru, ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras se servía un vaso de ponche-. Deberías aclararle lo que piensas, porque mañana se va y tal vez no tengas una mejor oportunidad.

-No sé a qué te refieres- susurró antes de que Miyako se marchara diciendo:

-Tal vez necesitas a otra persona que te aliente…

Derramaré mis sueños

Si algún día no te tengo

Daisuke Motomiya se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

Parecía estar esforzándose mucho para decir algo: aspiró hondo y comenzó a hablar muy lento.

-Kari… tú sabes bien lo que yo siento por ti: todos lo saben- dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Daisuke… yo…

-Pero también es obvio que todos sabemos que no es posible que tú me correspondas, ¿verdad?- sonrió mirándola a los ojos-. Oye… él se irá mañana, y ¿qué pasará después?: perderás la oportunidad de decírselo frente a frente…

-No sé de qué hablas…- mintió para sentirse más segura.

.-Hikari, tú no puedes saber qué pasará, cómo será su vida en Francia, cómo lo cambiará, y cómo trastornará esto la vida de ambos, si no se lo dices ahora… tal vez no se lo dirás jamás, y eso te hará sentir peor. No lo hagas por él, hazlo por ti y no esperes a que otra persona ocupe tu lugar, porque créeme, esas cosas pasan, y después no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo y lo perderás sin que él haya escuchado lo que sientes de tu propia voz. Eso es lo peor que te puede pasar: no dejes que te pase lo mismo que me pasó a mí, contigo…

Más grande se hará lo más pequeño

Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas ésta vez,

-Fue una fiesta divertida, ¿no crees?- preguntó Taichi mientras se acostaba en su cama-, por cierto, ¿qué tanto hicieron que llegaron tan tarde?

-Nada- susurró mientras soltaba el cepillo y se acostaba.

Trató de dormirse pero lo que le había dicho Daisuke no salía de su mente: "No lo hagas por él, hazlo por ti y no esperes a que otra persona ocupe tu lugar, porque créeme, esas cosas pasan, y después no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo y lo perderás sin que él haya escuchado lo que sientes".

Pero, según ella, no había nada que le tuviera que decir a nadie, y mucho menos a Takeru, así que, si él así lo quería, podía irse a Francia tranquilo, pues por ella, no había nada que lo retuviese en ese lugar.

Tratando de entender quién hizo

Un infierno el paraíso

Allí estaba, frente a ella, la Torre Eiffel: la había visto en dibujos, en fotos de algunos libros, etcétera, pero jamás había imaginado que fuese tan impresionante. Estaba en Francia y estaba decidida a hacer algo que debía haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo… hablar con Takeru.

Caminó por largas calles en busca de su amado, y entonces lo vio, en un café, pero no estaba solo.

Ahí estaba él, sentado a una mesa, con una rubia exuberante y muy bien dotada enfrente…

Su vista se nubló, y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de derramar un torrente de lágrimas, pero una idea la rescato de la oscuridad y tristeza en que había caído: "podría ser una pariente o una amiga".

Pero esa salvación fue pasajera al ver como ellos se sonreían y se besaban.

"No esperes a que otra persona ocupe tu lugar, tú no puedes saber qué pasará, cómo será su vida en Francia, cómo lo cambiará, y cómo trastornará esto la vida de ambos, si no se lo dices ahora… tal vez no se lo dirás jamás…"

No te vayas nunca

Porque no puedo estar sin ti

-Hikari… Kari, ya levántate…- la voz de su hermano la despertó con un susto que la hizo saltar.

-¿Taichi?- preguntó sintiéndose aliviada de que todo fuera un sueño.

-Sí. Ya levántate floja- susurró él con una sonrisa- ya son las siete y tú tienes que ir a la escuela…

-¿Las siete?- preguntó mientras las ideas se amontonaban en su cabeza: "mi avión sale a las ocho de la mañana". Quedaba sólo una hora para que Takeru se marchara… "si no se lo dices ahora… tal vez no se lo dirás jamás…".

Se levantó y se arregló con rapidez: tenía que alcanzarlo, a como diera lugar, ella tenía que decirle lo que sentía.

Corrió ignorando a su hermano y a sus padres cuando le preguntaron a dónde iba. Salió del edificio y tomó un taxi con dirección al aeropuerto. Pero transcurridos diez minutos prefirió correr para llegar a su destino.

En su mente no había otra cosa que no fuera el deseo de llenar ese vacío que se había formado desde que se había enterado de su partida, y que, sabía con toda seguridad, si no se desahogaba, crecería hasta conseguir destruirla por completo.

Pero si era sincera consigo misma, no era eso exactamente lo que deseaba. Lo que en realidad quería era estar frente a él y abrazarlo, olvidando cualquier duda, saber que él también la quería, tal y como había sentido cada vez que él la había rescatado en cualquier dificultad en que se encontrase, sentirse amada y protegida en sus brazos…

Si tú no estás aquí, me quema el aire

Si tú no estás aquí, no sé

Qué diablos hago amándote

-Takeru- susurró aliviada al verlo junto a Yamato en unas bancas- ¡TAKERU!

Su grito llegó directo a los oídos del chico, quien la miró extrañado y divertido a la vez: con una sonrisa en sus labios se acercó a ella dejando atrás a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó cambiando su sonrisa por una tristeza infinita, acarició las mejillas de la chica y ella se dio cuenta de que no era una caricia exactamente, sino que él estaba limpiando las lágrimas que sus marrones ojos habían derramado a traición, sin que ella diera autorización.

-Lo siento- se disculpó poniéndose totalmente roja.

-¿Qué te sucede Hikari?, ¿pasó algo malo?

-No… no es eso… es sólo que yo… yo…- no podía, las palabras no querían salir de su boca, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué a ella, por qué en ese momento?

No pudo aguantar y se echó a llorar.

-No llores Kari, tranquilízate y dime qué fue lo que pasó- le dijo abrazándola, y fue entonces cuando, después de mucho tiempo se sintió segura, a salvo; en sus brazos fuertes no había nada que temer.

-No quiero que te vayas- susurró ella entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por… porque no quiero quedarme sola…

-No estarás sola: están Taichi, Daisuke, Miyako, Ken, Koushirou, Co…

-No es lo mismo- lo interrumpió y él la miró extrañado, buscando una explicación en su rostro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó y su rostró se tornó serio.

-Porque a ti te… tú me… yo…

-Yo te amo Hikari- dijo al ver que ella no lograba decir lo que se proponía- , me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, y te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que ya perdí la cuenta- susurró a su oído mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, cuidándose de no apretarla demasiado.

-Takeru… yo quería decirte que… yo tamb…- no pudo terminar porque él calmó su voz y sus sollozos con un dedo en sus labios.

-Lo sé.

-Tengo miedo de que te vayas y te encuentres con una rubia y olvides de mí y…

Takeru rió y la sujetó de los hombros poniéndola enfrente, y al ver que ella agachaba la mirada, él tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, y su mirada azul como el cielo la hizo dejar de temblar.

-No sé de lo que hablas, yo jamás te olvidaré, y si tú tampoco me olvidas, regresaré el próximo verano, por ti- la acercó y sus labios se unieron en un beso que nunca olvidarían- Te amo Hikari…

Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de marcharse y subir al avión, para dejarla llorando…

Si tú no estás aquí, sabrás

Que Dios no va a entender porqué te vas

-Él no se irá para siempre- susurró Yamato- volverá en cuanto pueda: no sabrá extrañarte- sonrió y la miró a los ojos-. Por cierto, Hikari, ¿por qué te pusiste la blusa al revés?

Si tú no estás aquí…


End file.
